


Fever Dream

by Miss_Payne (BlackKoshka23)



Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [4]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mistress, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/Miss_Payne
Summary: You are sick with the flu and Colson is taking care of you. In a fever dream, your dynamic is inverted and you are his Mistress. Upon waking up, you tell him your dream. He finds it very funny, and makes him think about some things.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155005
Kudos: 1





	1. A fever you can sweat off

**Author's Note:**

> New installment of this series nobody asked for! Though it's a bit shorter than the others, especially chapters 1 and 3.  
> I just thought the idea would be funny, honestly.

You had caught the flu. At first you thought it was a simple cold, but when it was clear it was more serious, you had to ask your boss to let you work from home a few days as not to spread it through the whole office.

So, for the first couple of days, it went fairly well. You drank a lot of water, and, for once, Colson cooked for you. His chicken soup was decent; not the best you’ve ever had, but he had prepared it to you with all his love, so you were grateful.

The second afternoon, he had to actually pry your laptop from your hands, because you were worsening.

“Master! Please, I need to finish with that before bed!” you complained.

“No, you don’t. It’s eight o’clock; it’s time for you call it quits.” He dragged you to bed and wrapped you in a blanket like a burrito. “Sleep, kitten, you need to rest”, he said.

“Yes, Master.”

“Sweet dreams, kitten!” he wished you before leaving the room.


	2. Mistress, are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find that you have Colson's life and him as your kitten. But are you actually awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's oral sex, edging, use of sex toys, mentions of pegging, feminization and fluids. We gettin' nasty in this one!

You woke up next to Colson. Both of you were naked, his arm around your waist, his hair falling on his face. You moved his arm away, careful not to wake him up, and sat up. You didn’t remember having sex with Colson last night, and usually you only slept naked if you did.

You got up, wrapping yourself in your robe and went to the kitchen. You poured yourself some orange juice and started the fancy coffee maker Colson owned. While you were waiting for the coffee to be made, Colson walked into the kitchen, dressed only with some white briefs and, for some reason, black cat ears and a matching collar.

“Good morning, Mistress!” he greeted you, smiling.

“Good… morning,” you said back. Why was he calling you ‘Mistress’?

“What’s wrong, Mistress?” he asked, tilting his head. “You seem off this morning… Is it something I said? If so, I beg your forgiveness!” he said, getting on his knees, ready to beg.

“I… everything’s okay, Colson,” you assured.

“Oh! I’m in trouble!” he said, crawling to you. He hugged your legs. “I’m sorry, Mistress, I should have waked up before you to prepare breakfast, but you left me so spent last night! And I know that’s not an excuse, b-”

He had to stop when you put your finger on his lips.

“Stop, please. You are not in trouble,” you assured him.

“But you only call me by my name when I’m in trouble” he pointed out.

“Would you prefer that I call you kitten?” you asked.

“Yes, please,” he said. “If nothing’s wrong, I rather we go back to normal.”

“Of course.”

He got up and cheerfully proceeded to make breakfast for the two of you. While you ate, Colson was talking about the exciting day you had had yesterday (shooting a music video, interview and photoshoot with SPIN, premier of your latest movie, date with your girlfriend and to top it all, a very fulfilling scene with both of them).

“So… she left early?” you asked.

“You don’t remember? Miss Megan had to catch a plane at 7:30, so she left while we were sleeping,” he said.

“Oh, yeah… right…”

By that point, you had come to the realization that all of it was a dream, because the other possibility was that you had been magically transported to an alternate universe where you had Colson’s life, and you didn’t believe in magic.

“Col-kitten, who is Machine Gun Kelly?” you asked.

“You are!” he exclaimed. “You’re the greatest rapper of all! Nicky Minaj who?”

“Don’t tell me I have beef with Nicki Minaj!” you exclaimed, covering you face with your hands.

“Mistress, you’re behaving very weirdly this morning, are you sure everything is okay?” he asked.

You looked at him in between your fingers.

“Yes, everything’s okay. Come here,” you ordered.

He snuggled against you, resting his head on your thighs. You absentmindedly began to pet him, running your fingers through his hair. So you did have Colson’s life: his career, his girlfriend, his money… and him as your kitten. Interesting.

“Perhaps my Mistress is feeling sad because Miss Megan is away again?” he asked. “I can make you happy again, Mistress!” he said.

“Oh, yeah? And how are you going to do that?” you asked, amused by his enthusiasm.

“By letting my Mistress sit on my face,” he said, “and giving her the best oral ever!”

“You are very good at oral,” you said, pondering his proposal. “Okay, I’ll let you give me head.”

He licked his lips in anticipation and laid on the sofa. You took off your robe and sat on his face, where he proceeded to give you the best oral you’ve had in months. Not that Colson was ever bad at oral, but being his sub, you didn’t enjoy it as much; it wasn’t often that you did something that granted such reward, and much less in that position. Last time you sat on his face happened at the beginning of your relationship, and the specific set of circumstances leading to it hasn’t repeated since.

“Oh, kitten!” you moaned. “Such a good boy…!” you praised him, which prompted a happy noise coming from him. “Fuck me with your fingers,” you commanded.

He didn’t respond, but did as told, moving his fingers in and out of your vagina while his tongue was completely dedicated to stimulate your clit. It took you less than ten minutes to climax under his expert ministrations.

“Fuck! That was intense,” you said, getting off him. The lower half of his face was glistening with your juices and he had a boner. He looked rather delicious.

You leaned over to kiss him, and your hand travelled down his body, getting into his underwear. He let out a small moan when you stroked his erection.

“Please, Mistress…!”

“Please what, kitten?” you asked, squeezing his erection.

“I would like to come,” he said.

“Needy boy…!” you mocked him, stroking him a couple of times and then moving your hand away. He whimpered, biting his lip. “Take me to the bedroom, kitten,” you commanded, getting up.

“Yes, Mistress”

He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom bridal style. Carefully, he left you on the bed.

“Have you been a good boy?” you asked him.

“Yes, Mistress!”

“Okay, but remember you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

“Of course, Mistress. My body is yours to take and do as you please,” he said.

“Sit on the bed, kitten,” you commanded.

He did as you told, his erection standing out even more than before. You opened the first drawer on your nightstand and retrieved a couple of pink fluffy handcuffs, which you used to tie his wrists to the headboard. You didn’t even have to command him; he lifted up his hips to aid you in taking his underwear off.

“Now, where do the condoms…?”

“In the bathroom, Mistress,” he said.

“Oh, yes. Thank you, kitten.”

You found the box of condoms quickly, but pretended you didn’t, just to leave him waiting for a bit longer. When you finally came back to the bedroom, he was visibly impatient, so horny he was leaking precum. You kneeled on the bed and licked his tip, making him moan and shudder with anticipation. He pursed his lips, suppressing a moan as you slid the condom down his length.

“Hold still, and don’t come until I say you can,” you commanded.

“Yes, Mistress!”

You lined him up with your entrance and began to sink in slowly. He felt marvellous, as always, and you couldn’t help but moan. Then you realized you didn’t have to be quiet if you didn’t want, you could be vocal and loud as much as you liked.

“You feel so good inside me, kitten!” you praised him, beginning to fuck him.

The handcuffs clanked against the headboard as he tried to touch you. You kissed him, sinking your nails into his chest; which prompted a moan from him.

“You like it, kitten?”

“Fuck yes! You’re a sex goddess, Mistress!” he said.

He was looking at you like he believed what he just said.

“I think you could use a bit more gear…” you said, getting off of him. “Like nipple clamps!” you added, upon finding them.

You put them on him and continued fucking him. His breath was becoming increasingly shallow and quick.

“You close, kitten?”

“Yes!”

“Not yet!” you said, getting off of him again.

He bit his lip, preventing himself from complaining. Then your phone started ringing. Sighing, you picked it up without even looking at who was calling you.

“Yo, Kells!” you heard Rook say at the other end of the line.

“Rook?”

“I know you said you were going to take it easy today, but we got invited to this new club downtown. Do you wanna go?” he asked.

“Rookie, I’m kinda in the middle of something now… can I call you later?”

“Yeah, sure. You’re fucking Colson?” he dared to ask, amused.

“I’m making him wait.”

“You know I don’t get it, but whatever floats your boat,” he said.

“Yeah, well, call you later!” you said, hanging up.

You turned to the man tied up to your headboard.

“Beg, cool kitten. Beg me for it,” you commanded, pulling at the nipple clamps.

“Please, Mistress!” he squealed. “I’m a good kitten, I do whatever you tell me to do. Please!”

“Hmmm, I recall you being a brat last week,” you told him, lightly tapping his nose. His face turned red. “I think you can use the exercise in delayed gratification,” you told him, removing the condom and the nipple clamps.

You sat by his side and turned the TV on, rapidly changing channels until you found something that you liked to watch.

“Oh, I haven’t seen this episode in ages!”

You two sat there for a couple of hours, watching TV. You occasionally stroked him, just not for enough time to make him come; every time you brought him close to the climax he began to beg, and you stopped.

“Please… Mistress, I… My dick feels like it’s going to explode,” he said the last time.

“Oh, but it is going to explode,” you told him, kissing him. “You wanna be inside me?”

“Yes! Mistress, I love when you let me come while I’m inside you,” said.

You put on another condom on him and retriever your clit sucker from the drawer. You positioned yourself with your back to him, so you could use the toy with more ease. You turned it on as you began to move.

“Tell me what else you like that I do to you, kitten,” you commanded.

“I love when you… oh, fuck! When you peg me and… oh...! And make me come all over my torso,” he said.

“What else?”

“I love when we play kitten and Owner, or when you dress me up as maid and then tie me up and fuck me,” he said with his voice trembling. He was getting close. “I l-love when you do shibari on me, and then tease me and deny me an orgasm… or when you fuck yourself against my thigh…”

“I love all of that too,” you said.

Mistress!” he warned you.

“Breath deep, kitten,” you instructed him.

You briefly got off him to face him. Discarding the toy, you continued to stimulate your clit with your fingers, aggressively fucking him, as you were also getting close.

“Now, kitten, come now!”

He let out a strangled cry as he finally orgasmed. Your walls contracted around him as you also reached your climax, prolonging his pleasure. You kissed him one last time and got up to release him from his handcuffs.

“Wanna come to the shower with me, kitten?” you asked, lightly rubbing his wrists. Despite the fluffy fabric covering the metal, some red marks had appeared on the underside of his wrists.

“Yes, of course!” he said.

“The handcuffs weren’t too tight, were they?” you asked him.

“No, Mistress, they were perfect. It’s just… I wanted to touch you so badly…,” he explained.

“It’s okay, kitten. Let’s go,”

“You showered together. At some point, you even let him worship your breasts for a while, seeing that he was so eager to touch you.

“I feel so tired…” you told him after the shower. “Let’s take a nap, kitten.”

“Yes, Mistress!”

You felt so good in his embrace that you fell asleep as soon as your head touched the pillow.


	3. I'm not a burrito, I'm a person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all a dream, and Colson seems very interested in it, so you tell him.

You woke up wrapped in your blankets like a burrito. You were sweating so much you had soaked your pyjamas and your hair was stuck to your forehead and the back of your neck like disgusting algae. You tried to release yourself from the blankets, but you couldn’t.

“Master?” you called him. “Master!” No response again. “COLSON!”

He finally appeared at your door.

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” he said, smiling.

“Master, please, can you… can you free me?” you asked.

“Of course, kitten. How do you feel?” he asked as he loosened up the blankets around you.

“Disgusting, but better, I think. I had a very weird dream,” you told him when you were finally free.

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you tell me all about if after a shower?” he suggested. “I’ll prepare you breakfast.”

“Thank you, Master, I appreciate you taking care of me.”

He smiled at you and caressed your face.

“Just yell if you need something, ok?” he said, getting up. You nodded, smiling back at him.

After showering and changing into clean clothes, you went to the kitchen, where he was waiting for you.

“Tell me about your dream, kitten,” he asked.

Therefore, you told him in between bites of your food. He seemed to be amused by the notion of you two interchanging roles and lives like that.

“… and then I woke up,” you finished.

“Summarizing, I gave you oral and then you edged me for two hours. Not bad. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah. It was weird, but… yeah, I enjoyed it,” you confessed. “Not that I would ever dream of being the Mistress…”

“You just did,” he laughed.

“You know what I mean. I know my place,” you said.

“I know, but I still think it’s interesting. Me telling you I love to be pegged…” he laughed. “Actually, I don’t know if I would like it or not. Never tried it,” he added pensively.

“Well, if you ever want to try… I can give you some advice on how to take it up the ass, Master,” you said playfully.

“You would do that? Fuck me in the ass with a strap-on?” he asked.

“If that’s what you want, yes. I would to pretty much anything you asked me,” you told him.

“And that’s why you’re such a good kitten,” he said, kissing your forehead.


End file.
